The Epoxy Intermediates and resins industry (Encyclopedia of Chemical Technology, Volume 9, Fourth Edition, John Wiley & Sons Page 370) is a multibillion dollar business that is based on the following technology that involves no less than ten chemical reactions.    Benzene+propylene→isopropyl benzene    Isopropyl benzene→cumene hydroperoxide    Cumene hydroperoxide→phenol+acetone    Phenol+acetone→“Bis-A” or ( Phenol+formaldehyde→“Bis-F”)    Propylene+chlorine→allyl chloride    Allyl chloride+sodium hydroxide+chlorine→propylene chlorohydrins    Propylene chlorohydrins+sodium hydroxide→epichlorohydrin    Bis-A+epichlorohydrin+NaOH→“Bis-A glycidol ether”    Bis-A glycerol ether+Bis-A→epoxy resin    Sodium chloride+water→chlorine+sodium hydroxide
Several aspects of the above reaction sequence have negative process implications with regards to yields, chlorinated byproducts, hydraulic load and biological hazards. These include but are not limited to the following: (a) benzene is a known carcinogen, (b) Bis-A is an endocrine disrupter (mimics estrogen). Recent research (Current Biology, Volume 13, page 546, 2003) has shown that abnormalities in developing mouse eggs occurred at levels of bisphenol A to which people are commonly exposed. Similar aberration in human eggs would lead to miscarriages and birth defects, and (c) chlorination of propylene to allyl chloride and the addition of hypochlorous acid to allyl chloride yield higher chlorinated byproducts resulting in ˜⅓ pounds of chlorinated waste per pound of epichlorohydrin. In addition, the process requires a chlor-alkali facility, hence a local hence a local source of salt and huge volumes of water. The products and processes of the present invention ameliorate if not eliminate some of the disadvantages of prior art of epoxy products and processes.